To sail with you on ocean blue
by Puzzlechu
Summary: Ugh i suck with summaries.. FIRST STORY EVERYONE. Might continue based on reviews ;3   When a riddle from a very confusing earth sage is too much for link to take, a sail on the sea with an unexpected passanger brings more than just answers to the quest.
1. Prolouge to ADVENTUUURE

**A:N/ HIIIIIII guess who finally got some nerve to write for you people! ... huh hey why are you running? Dx**

**T3T any way this is my first story on here, so critiques and reviews are more requesed that welcomed ouo. I might continue based on the reviews i get so make sure to gie me lots of fuel :D. Enjoy ^^ **

"_When strings of fate are plucked by the wind, then shall the sage of the earth be known…"_

Those were the words spoken by the voice inside the dreary temple entrance before it faded back into stonewalls. All that remained was a large stone tablet at the very back of the supposed entrance to the earth temple with a faint triforce insignia chiseled on its front and a young boy clothed in green once again confused beyond his years. He tried throwing bombs at the tablet, past experience leading him to do so, but sighed when the explosion had no effect. The faint breeze coming from the stubborn stone only confirmed that behind it was the key to continuing his quest. Sighing he gathered his equipment and headed back to the late night sky.

Out by the beach waited a bright red boat with the head of a horned lion- the king of the red lions. It calmly shook off the seagulls that rested on his head as he saw the young hero approach, defeat and fatigue weighing heavily on his shoulders. "Link, have you met with the spirit of the earth sage?" he asked. The boy nodded as he went into the knee-deep water and carelessly threw himself into the small deck of the boat, stubborn frustration eating away at his pride. The said boat grunted a bit with the sudden weight thrown onto his back as an extinguished sigh drained the boys' lungs of all its air, a sigh that made its self known to the wise king. Already knowing the answer, he turned to the green clad boy and asked any way. "So did you figure out her riddle? " He wasn't surprised when link shook his head. "She only said one thing…there were no clues, No vision, not even a picture on a wall." Link said as he sat up and tried to think again. "Just something about strings of fate being plucked before we'll know who the earth sage reborn is…" The boat saw concentration creep upon the young hero's face, but it faded as quickly as it came. " I can't think of anything.. I'm sure the 'strings of fate' might mean some sort of instrument… but that seems so easy.. too easy." He sighed again then looked at his boat, his true age showing its self through the lost expression in his large dark eyes as it begged for direction. "Why does this have to be so hard…" the kingly boat chuckled lightly. "Perhaps after some food and rest, the answer will make its self clear to you." He said. Link nodded and turned to a large dark mass on the horizon. A smile graced his weary face as he thought of what awaited him on the familiar island… a bed, warm soup, and the sweet soft touch of his grandmothers' hand. Home sounded so good right now. Gathering what little strength he had left he turned the boat around and hosted the sail, but blinked when instead of a sudden burst of speed towards home, the sail fluttered weakly in the wind. The boat cleared its non existing throat. "Perhaps commanding the wind in this direction would help, young link… " An small 'oh' followed by a low chuckle was heard from behind him as he felt the weight shift as Link stood up and retrieved his magical baton from his enchanted pouch. '_ Seems as though this chance to rest came not a moment too soon'. _The royal boat thought.

Link readied his baton to direct the melody of the gods but paused when he suddenly looked at it. He has seen it before, countless times when he used it to direct the wind in his favor or control the guardian statues, but tonight it just seem to enchant him. The way it glowed in the moonlight… its counter acting swirls at it's base… the flat tone that it calls forth when raised… He ran his tan fingers along its length, taking in the pearly smoothness before tracing one of its swirls from the outside in. He snapped out of his fatigue induced hypnosis when thoughts of what it would taste like flooded his mind. Raising the mystical instrument and shaking the sleep out of his head, he gracefully waved the musical wand for the corresponding notes of voices unknown to sing before pointing it in the direction of his home island when the melody was complete. A gentle breeze blow through his tunic in that direction, confirming his melody was a success. Taking his seat at the back of the boat, hand on the steer and sleep licking at his eyelids, he started to ride the waves of the night to home.

They silently pulled up to the dock, the watch tower being the only witness to their arrival in the late hour. Link carefully climbed out the boat to avoid the now freezing sea water and secured the boat to the dock with a decent knot. He bid it good night and turned to start the long yet short journey up the small hill to his house but was halted when the King of red lions spoke up. " Rest easy young link. Remember along with the riddle of the sage, there are the matters of the triforce shards that still need to be attended too." Links shoulders sagged slightly. " Yes.. I remember." he waved with a tired smile before turning and finally setting off for home. Truthfully he didn't mind the trials set before him- they where a challenge, and he loved to push himself to be better. Yes the riddles and puzzles peeved him a bit, but it was always worth the satisfaction and pride he felt when they were solved, both with and with out help. As for the hunt for the triforce shards, he enjoyed sailing over the sea and scouring its sandy beds for treasures unknown. It always reminded him of earlier times when he would play pirate with his sister: digging random holes in the sand, sailing the wooden boat they made with Abe in the shallows of the beach, and even uncovering a rupee or two. It wasn't until a year ago that he discovered the adults of the town would scatter worthless treasures in the sand just for them to find…

Link chuckled at his thoughts, he couldn't believe how far away that time seemed even though it was barely a year or two ago. He knew this journey would change him- He felt a difference after the fight with those bokoblins at the summit alone. After that, many things happened so quickly… What started as a journey to save his sister became a quest to save the land from darkness leaving the fate of the world resting in his prepubescent hands..

The mind drifting hero was snapped out of his thoughts when he almost tripped over the first stair to his porch. He caught his balance, fast reflexes aiding him, on the nearby banister and looked up. He didn't even realize that he had already walked around the crowd of trees in front of his home, let alone pass by orca and his brother's house. Shaking the thoughts from his head again, he went up and entered into his thoroughly missed home, and wasn't surprise to see his grandmother sleeping on the chair by the window once again. A ping of guilt in his heart gave him the strength to drape a quilt over her as she slept soundly in the adjustable chair and topped it for with a light kiss to the cheek. He blew out all but one candle to light her way if she should wake and trudged over to the still standing bunk bed before collapsing down, all fatigue, stress and trials finally falling off his shoulders and unto the mattress.

Link sighed contently, and with in moments he was in a deep sleep.


	2. Important Notice

**No this is not the next chapter of this story**

**Acutally this is the writing crying for help T3T**

**Im trying to continue this story, I really am! But I cant seem to get my thoughts on paper!**

**( not to mention my latest editin to this story was deleted in on wrong click . Curse you internet.)**

**So any one whs interesting in helping or beta-ing this story please pm me.**

**But to every one else, this story is NOT DEAD**

**The cute images and senerios in my head refuse to let this die :'[ !**

**Ill just say its on hiatus until I get get my fingers in gear.**

**Un till then, pray for me T-T;**


End file.
